You do have what we have
by angel2203
Summary: It's Shawn's birthday and the Matthews and Maya have held him a party. When a long friend, well ex girlfriend shows up with a big surprise it might change Shawn's life forever. Summary sucks like usual.
1. Shocking news

**Hiiii. I have been watching a bunch of Boy meets world and Girl meets world. I frigging love them shows. So i really wanted Angele to stay with Shawn because he has just gone through a whole load of crap in his life. So here it is.**

Shawn's birthday **(What a date)**

The Mattews and Maya all held a little party for Shawn. He deseverd one with all the hard stuff he has had to go through.

" Cory. It's my friendship ring !" Shawn said giddily putting the ring on his finger. Topanga glared at her husband making him shriek with fright.

" Ring power !" Cory squels pumbing his thist in the air.

" Ring power !" Shawn does the same as him. The door bell rings and Riley jumps up to get it. She opens the door revealing a tall beautiful woman.

" Angela !" Topanga yells tripping over the couch and rushing over to her long distance friend, squeazing the life out of her.

" Topanga. You haven't changed one bit." The two part and smile widely at each other. Cory rushes over and hugs her as well.

" So your Angela, we've heard a lot about you." Riley smirks at Shawn. He gets up and walks nervously over trying to act cool.

" Angela. Hey how are you ?"

" Good. What about you ?"

" G ... good." He stutters. Angela giggles and places her suitcase next to the sofa.

" So why are you here Angela ?" Topanga asks. Still with the grin on her face.

" Well since i do a lot of traveling, i thought it would be nice to finally settle down. Specially for my little one."

Everyone frowned. What did she mean little one shawn thought to himself.

" Oh thats right. You haven't met her. Sweetie come on in here !" The woman yells into the corridoor. A 13 year old girl stumbles in holding some bags and throws them on the floor. She had tan skin with long curly dark brown hair. She was wearing a hot pink belly top with a black short skirt with some black high top wedges. She was really pretty and looked just like her mother.

" Yep mom. Wait a minute, he looks familiar."

" I know i'm Cory Mattews." Cory tells her in a girlish voice.

" Not you ya idiot. Him." The girl says pointing to Shawn. Cory looks down to the floor and sits on the couch. Maya and Riley laugh and sit next to him.

" Read this." The girl tells him pulling out a piece of paper from one of the bags, shoving it in Shawns face.

" Um Angel, now is the not the time to do this." Angela tells her daughter reaching her arm out. Angel ignores her mother and still keeps eye contact with Shawn. He looks at it and looks up.

" Cory catch me." He beggs but faints on the floor. Cory gets the piece of paper and reads it.

" Topanga catch me." Cory does the same as his best friend and faints on the floor. Maya smiles and stands up.

" I love this girl already !" Maya squels. Both of them hug each other. To be honest like was alike each other. Rebelious, sarcastic and cheeky. Looks like they have another member to the gang.

**Wow Molly you really didn't go into to detail on what Angel was wearing. I really love high top wedges i think they look cool. I really want some. I hope you like it. Sorry if i don't update as much it's because of highschool and i,m new to highschool so i get a ton more homework. (="."=) lov ya.**


	2. It's true

No ones POV

" Window now. Angel your welcome to come with us." Riley tells Maya and Angel. The three walk to the window and sit down.

" So why this place ?" Angel asks them. " Well this is where Maya and i tell each other everything and since you are going to be in our gang you need to know about this place." Riley replies and Angel nodds.

" Seems as though i have no choice to go in your group or not. So what do ya wanna know about me."

Maya and Riley exchange looks. " So Shawn really is your dad."

" I'm afraid to say yes he is. Wish he wasn't though." Angel tells the two folding her arms. Riley gets up and heads to the door but is stopped by Maya grabbing her arm. She struggles to get out of her friends grip but doesn't give up.

" Riley don't ya think we should plan it first." Maya tells her pulling her back onto the seat.

" Yeah." she mutters. Angel frowns at the two and the best friends smirk.

" You read my mind." Maya tells Riley. She quickley jumps up and grabs the rope that Lucas had wrapped around her when the gang had tried to get Shawn with Katy. Turns out they don't like each other that way but are good friends. She runs back and wraps the rope around angel while she tries to get herself out of the rope.

" What are you doing to me ?" Angel yells at the two. " Oh we are just going to try and find out why your parents broke up when they was younger." Riley tells her with her hands on her hips. Angel stands up and tries to ove forward but can't. The window frame starts cracking and Maya and Riley race out of the room before they can get ripped to shreads.

Meanwhile.

Topanga and Angela lift Shawn and Cory onto the couch since they past out. Cory wakes up first and glares at Angela.

" You didn't tell me." He glares at her.

" What did you exspect me to do. You two stopped answering my phone calls." She shoots back. The married couple frown at each other.

" It's true, we did. Always wanted time for each other." Topanag confessses. Shawn moans and gets up. He quickly looks to Angela.

" Is Angel really my child ?"

" Yes Shawn."

**(="."=) lov ya.**


	3. I'm home

No ones POV

Maya and Riley run in quickly panting.

" Gee, your ... huf ... child is ... huf strong angela." Riley tells her between pants. The two girls sit on the couch and stare at Shawn.

" Cory. We should leave." Topanga tells her husband and goes into Auggies rom to play with him. " What are you two doing ?" Shawn asks them looking scared.

" Why did you leave your family ?" Maya asks him. The man scowls. " I didn't know i even had one." He shoots back.

Angela buts in before the girls can say any further." Girls listen. I left to go to Europe with my dad for the year. I left with him and i found out i was pregnant. We didn't talk for some reason. Later on i had Angel and thats it. It wasn't Shawn's fault, it was mine."

" Oh. Maya get another rope !" Riley orders maya as she holds down Shawn's arms. The man tries to get out of her grip but can't. To say she may not look strong she really is. Maya quickly wraps the rope around him as well.

" What the heck are you two doing to me. Angele help." He beggs. Angela shakes her head and stands with Maya and Riley.

" No Shawn. It's time for you to spend time with your daughter." She tells him smirking. The three grab the rope and pull him into Rileys room where his daughter was. They place him on the widow seat. Angel had her eyebrows furrowed and was glaring at Shawn.

" Tell each other how you feel about each other." Riley tells them. The three leave the room and Angel turns her back to her dad.

" Look i'm sorry, but i didn't know i had a child so don't get on at me. I'm home." Shawn tells her. Angel turns her head back and small tears escaped her eyes.

" Thats all that i wanted to hear you say. Not that your sorry or why, just your home." He smiles at all what she wanted. Cory bursts in crying.

" That was so beautiful. Riley untie them now."

The rest come in and help untie them. The two take the ropes off themslves. " I may have broken part of your window frame." She jokes. They all laugh.

" So Shawn are you staying here with your family ?" Topanga asks them.

Angela, Shawn and angel all stand together with arms around each other.

" So what do you say. Can i stay." The man asks his family. " Can we keep him mom. I found him here." The girl beggs her mom.

" Yes. Sweety, and we are never leaving again." Angela tells her family.

**(="."=) lov ya.**


	4. End

No ones POV

The family was all sat at a table at chubbies. It was not a farely busy night but most of the tables was taken up.

" Angel, since i have missed a lot of birthdays and christmas's. I got you this." Shawn told his daughter. He pulled out a black box out of his pocket. It had a pink ribbon wrapped around it.

" Go on, open it." Angela tells her. Angel unwraps the ribbon and opens the box. She smiles when she see a beautiful golden locket. It had her name engraved in really fancy.

" Dad how did you know. Where did you have the time to get this, it's beautiful." Angel asked him.

" When you two was getting all your clothes unpacked in your house, i went into town and went to that jewerly shop and designed it for you." He told her.

Riley and Maya smile at another scheme they have acomplished. Brought a family together.

" Here let me put it on you," Angela tells her daughter. "Riley will you take the picture ?"

" Sure"

The three all stand together smiling. Shawn finally found his happy life. The parents was sure they would never let Angel grow up in life of theirs.

" Hey, can i do karioke ?" Angel asks her mom. The woman chuckles. " Sure, you can do anything you want."

Angel walks over to the stage and sits on the chair. " I will sing Get happy/Happy days are here again."

The slow music starts playing and he sings the lines perfectly.

_Forget your troubles._

_Happy days._

_C'mon get happy._

_And here again._

_You better chase all._

_Your cares away._

_The skies above are clear again._

_Shout hallelujah._

_So let's sing a song._

_C'mon get happy._

_Of cheer again._

_Get ready for the._

_Judgement day._

_Happy days are here again._

She was an amazing singer. When her and her mom travelled she would perform at the restraunts all the time until they shut. It was kinda like a job. She actually was a little famous for it. All waiters was happy once they heard her voice. Angel was a very gifted child to have such an amazing voice.

_The sun is shining._

_C'mon get happy._

_Shout it out there's no one._

_The lord is wait to._

_Take you're hand._

_Who can doubt it now._

**( Cutting it short.)**

Everyone clapped when she finished. Angel walked back over to the table and sheepishly sat down. Her whole face was blushing.

" Wow. You are amazing." Riley tells her.

" It was nothing." Angel relplies. After a while, they all head home to their homes with their happy families.

**The song in this chapter is a amazing song. I recomend you listen to it. By the way this is the last chapter. In the future i will make storys with Angel in them.**

**(="."=) lov ya.**


End file.
